Memorable Day at the Park
by ChantillyBaby
Summary: "What! You gotta be out of your mind." I said in disbelief. She laughed at my face. "You're mistaking woman, you're calling me immature. But you are the immature one!" I demanded. She laughed continuously. "But this is the place just right for you." She laughed. "Immature." She added. My mouth hanged open.


(A/N: Hello!This is my first fanfic ! I hope you like it!~)

[Blossom's POV]

"Pinky, what'cha doing?" Brick asked in a childish tune.

I sighed on such an act is Brick showing. We are now are now already 16 and he is so immature. He always bugging and annoying me. It ticks me off!

"Grow up, Brick!" I said to him in irritation.

"It seems like you're disturbed in my presence." Brick give me a smug look.

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want anyway?" I raised my voice.

"You." He leaned closer to me and smirked.

"You have nothing `good' to do." I said sarcastically.

" So, You better leave me alone!" I added in frustration.

He laughed.

"I just want you to go out with me." He winked.

"At the 30 day of February." I said sarcastically.

He frowned.

"Hey! I am begging right over here."He pleased.

"So?" I raised a brow.

"Go out with me?" He grinned.

"No." I crossed my arms.

"Just say yes, Promise nothing will lose." He pleaded me again.

Oh no! I would not go out with this perverted maniac in front of me. That would be ridiculous!

"Don't worry it would be my treat." He smirked.

On his smirk, I feel he has a bad plan on it. I just don't trust that thing.

I gulped.

"Okay, fine whatever." I sighed.

I just agreed because we are getting into nowhere and there is no point of fighting.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" His ruby red eyes glistened and he smiled happily.

We ride at his red and black motor cycle and he started the engine. He wore his helmet.

"So where are we going?" He asked me.

"I don't know! Why even you're asking me?" I crossed my arms.

"Wear this first." He gave me the helmet and I wore the helmet.

"Where do you usually hang on?" I asked him.

"At the bar, club and at the beer house." He looked at me in a naughty way. "Or also,At the red building or the bathroom and if you want, at the floor." He said maniacally.

I punched his arm and he laughed.

Maniac.

Pervert.

Wild.

He hangs out on places where there are alcoholics and ugh..

I have an idea.

"I know where!" I happily announced

"Really? Where? At the red building?" He said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and hit his head.

"Stupid." I said fiercely. "Let's go."

[Brick's POV]

**TOWNSVILLE AMUSEMENT PARK**

"What! You gotta be out of your mind." I said in disbelief.

She laughed at my face.

"You're mistaking woman, you're calling me immature. But you are the immature one!" I demanded.

She laughed continuously.

"But this is the place just right for you." She laughed. "Immature." She added.

My mouth hanged open.

"I am not going in that infantile place." I said in disgust.

"Come on, Brick we are gonna have fun." She pulled me.

At the entrance

The entrance will be costing for $ 250 for one person.

I pulled out my wallet from my pocket.

"I can't believe I'll be wasting $ 500 for this infantile place!" I sighed in exaggeration.

"Whatever just paid for it." She said cheerfully.

I paid for the tickets.

"This place is so boring." I uttered. She giggled.

[Blossom's POV]

"Let's go there!" I pointed at the Ferris wheel.

"Boring." He said in boredom.

"There!" I pointed at the roller coaster.

He yawned.

"How about there?" I pointed to the Merry Go Round.

But those are the most wonderful rides! Brick is really a joy-killer.

"Let's try there."He pointed at the people whose feet are dip in the pool.

I agreed with him.

We removed our shoes and we deep our feet the pool.

The fishes bites our feet and it is ticklish but I controlled my laughter later on it is relaxing.

"Ah!" Brick shrieked and he raised his feet from the water.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Ah..er..I was just, you know surprised. " He said nervously.

"Have you ever gone here?" I asked him.

"No." He said shyly.

Poor Brick.

"What's with that look?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Ah.. Just relax and control your tickle." I said in sympathy.

And he followed me.

He laughed hardly. Everyone was looking at us-

"Quit it would you?" He said in fits of laughter.

He was talking to the fishes.

Face palm.

After that, we rode at the other rides. Then we are looking around and looking for other rides we haven't been.

Then we encountered a group of girls. They squeak and giggled.

"Hey handsome!"

"Can you be mine?"

"Can I get your number?

"Where do you live?"

"Come with us, we'll make you happy in pleasure."

They are talking to Brick.

Bitches.

"Excuse me, Me and my `**boyfriend**' are having a date." I interrupted.

They all become silent.

"Mind you stop flirting with him!" I wrapped my arms at Brick's arm and I pulled him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, I'm pulling you away from leeches." I said furiously.

"Are you jealous?" He laughed.

"No, I am not jealous, Am I jealous?" I denied.

"Really?" He smirked.

"I hate it when you're right." I turned away from him.

He laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked in anger.

"So, I was your boyfriend, huh?" He grinned.

"What?" I blushed.

"Never mind." He smirked.

Next we went to the Haunted Castle.

"It's dark inside, babe." Brick grinned maniacally.

HELLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Save me from this perverted maniac !

I am too young to be pregnant. I have a lot of dreams.

I wish the author would kill me!

And we entered the Haunted Castle. After a few horrible moments we come out.

"Pinky, you are almost about to kill me!" Brick demanded.

Ooopss! My bad.

"Sorry for the bone-crushing hug." I giggled.

"Okay, I eat my words. I admit it. I have so much fun." Brick winked.


End file.
